The Specialized Center of Research in Hypertension is a multi-disciplinary and inter-departmental approach to basic and clinical research in hypertension. The central theme, Neurohumoral Interactions in the Etiology and Maintenance of Hypertension: a Physiologic and Genetic Approach, is implemented by 4 investigative teams (Renin-Mineralocorticoid, Renal Function and Sodium Metabolism, Genetic, and Sympathetic Nervous System) and supported by four Core facilities (Core Laboratory, Core Computation, Core Resources and Core Administration). Each team conducts basic and clinical studies to investigate the interactive aspects of components of normal and abnormal blood pressure regulation.